GranDracmon
GranDracmon= GranDracmon is a Mega-level, Demon Beast Digimon that is considered the king of vampire Digimon. It has kept a castle in the Dark Area since ancient times, and it boasts of such power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords cannot interfere with it. It has a gentlemanly demeanor, and because of the "Charm" effect within the voice GrandDracmon exudes, it has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into falling down. It is told that it possesses an undying body, and although it is said that it is connected to the details of how the Dark Area came to be within the Digital World, or that it knows the truth of the mysterious evolution, "Death-X", because it's difficult just to struggle your way to the castle, you'd have to say that questioning it about these mysteries would be extremely arduous. |-|Matadormon= A bloodsucking martial artist Digimon that performs a magnificent dance. It is said that it was born from the folk-dance database of a certain museum, and that it has mastered the unique steps of the "Bulldog". It uses its fluttering garment to deceive the opponent, and when the opponent drops its guard from a glance at the soft-colored cloth, it falls upon them with the countless rapiers stocked on its arms. Because it is a vampire, it can't survive unless it sucks a Digimon's blood, but as not just anyone will do, it seeks only the blood of strong Digimon and seems to constantly be moving from place to place. |-|Sangloupmon= A noble, bloodsucking wolf Digimon. It is a considerably old species of Digimon, and is said to have survived since the Genesis of the Digital World. Digimon who have had their blood sucked by Sangloupmon have all the information drawn out of their Digicores, cease vital functions, and die. Sangloupmon is able to instantly move to different places as it rushes about the Net by breaking down its data into packets of its own volition. For this reason, it is said to be very difficult to capture Sangloupmon. |-|Dracmon= The Dark Area's most mischievous Digimon. For the sake of a prank, it will meet the challenge unflinchingly even if it is accompanied by some risk. It once nearly got itself killed trying to graffiti the faces of all four of the Four Holy Beasts...(it's unknown whether it succeeded). It was once a bloodsucking Digimon, but these days it forgets to suck blood, and it seems it's trying to play some kind of trick on the Royal Knights. It is said that those who look into the "Eye of Nightmare" cast from the evil eyes on the palms of its hands have their hearts completely dominated by Dracumon. Also, appropriately for a vampire, it seems to have a biting attack technique using its fangs called "Undead Fang". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Dracmon/Dracumon | Sangloupmon | Matadormon/Matadrmon | GranDracmon/GranDracumon, "The Merchant of Death" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but referred to as male (Is considered the King of the Vampire Digimon) Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Undead Virus Attribute Digimon | Champion level Demon Beast Virus Attribute Digimon | Ultimate level Undead Virus Attribute Digimon | Mega-level Demon Beast-type Virus Attribute Digimon. Leader of Kowloon, Co. and King of the Vampire Digimon Powers and Abilities: Dracmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Dracmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Darkness Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dark Crusher and Bloodsucking (Those how have their "blood" sucked have all their information drawn out and have their vital function cease and finally they die), Life Manipulation (Can drain life force), Resurrection via Dark Savior, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 7), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (As a Dark Area Digimon, Dracmon is nonexistent. Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|Sangloupmon=All previous abilities, Blade Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly. Disassembles his own data in which means his mind, body and soul is scattered, and is able to regenerate from this), Sleep Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Can enter one's shadow |-|Matadormon=All previous abilities, Martial Arts |-|GranDracmon=All previous abilities, Sound Manipulation, Reincarnation, Morality Manipulation, Can manipulate the emotions of an enemy just by looking at them, Morality Manipulation (Due to the "Charm" effect within the voice Grand Dracumon exudes, it has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into falling down), Can turn enemies into crystals, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats), Fire Manipulation, Dimensional BFR via Hell's Hand (Can drag others to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can drive others to utter insanity), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Life Manipulation (Can drain one's life force), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate himself thousands of times in seconds), Death Manipulation via Death Charm, Holy Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Phasing, Healing, Dream Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destroyer, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon who can tear down trees easily) | Island level (Equal to Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Wendigomon who can create a dimension with an earth and sun. Comparable to other Ultimates such as Digitamamon) | Complex Multiverse level (Is so powerful that even the avatars of the Seven Great Demon Lords, including Lucemon, are wary with fighting him) | Complex Multiverse level (Matched Sayo and Koh in combat) | High Complex Multiverse level (The main Super Boss in the game. Fought Endgame Keisuke who needed the help of an ally to defeat him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Wizardmon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to Myotismon and other Ultimate Digimon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Immeasurable (Rules over the Dark Area, a world in which time does not exist. Capable of defeating the Demon Lords aside from Lucemon) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be at least as strong as Leviamon) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal (Should be at least as strong as the Seven Great Demon Lords) | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level (Can tank hits from enemies on his level, gave a good fight against Koh/Sayo) | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High, battled on equal grounds against a full team of Koh/Sayo's team. Range: Melee Range, a few dozen meters with projectiles | Planetary as GranDracmon Standard Equipment: The X-Antibody Intelligence: GranDracmon is a master manipulator who can seduce even angel Digimon to join the darkness "has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into falling down" and a very charming demeanor which can catch even skeptical visitors off-guard. It is also said that he knows the truth behind some of the most mysterious aspects of the Digitial World "it is said that it is connected to the details of how the Dark Area came to be within the Digital World, or that it knows the truth of the mysterious evolution, "Death-X". In Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk GranDracmon is also a master hacker who could warp and lock-down CITY. Dracmon seems to be more of a tricky fighter who relies on his mind control to gain the upperhand. Sangloupmon is an extremely skilled and talented hunter. Matadormon is an extremely skilled martial artist who uses elegant dance moves to overpower the opponent. Weaknesses: Holy/Light based attacks. Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Dracmon *'Undead Fang:' Bites the foe with its fangs. *'Eye of Nightmare:' Hypnotizes the foe with the wicked eyes in the palms of its hands. *'Dark Crusher:' Launches an arrow of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data it hits. *'Dark Savior:' Uses the power of darkness to resurrect an ally. Sangloupmon *'Sticker Blade:' Hurls thousands of tiny blades. Sangloupmon gets healed by 10% of the damage dealt. *'Black Mind:' Disassembles his own data to melt into his opponent's shadow. *'Physical Drain:' Drains his opponent's life force to restore his stamina. Matadormon *'Chouzetsu Rappashū:' Attacks with a mighty kick from the sky. *'Bulldog:' A unique martial art in the form of a dance. *'Thousand Arrow:' Fires the countless rapiers hidden in its sleeves. GranDracmon * Crystal Revolution: Instantly transforms all of the opponents into ice crystals. * Gorgon Eye: (Eye of the Gorgon): Uses its evil eye to imprison within darkness the hearts of the opponents that gaze at it. * Death Scream: Unleashes the wails of the underworld. *'Night Raid:' Myotismon surprises foes by unleashing a swarm of bats from his cape to attack them. As revealed in the novel, this attacks is a move that bypasses conventional durability by deleting the opponent's data from the inside out. **“Night Raid!” Wrath. And fear. A great swarm of bats flew towards Hikari and Tailmon. They were no longer living life forms, but a lethal weapon that immediately deleted their own data upon hitting their target, forcing their opponent to be annihilated as well. It was neither Hikari nor Tailmon that was hit. Mustering up the last of his magical powers, Wizarmon flew through the air and stood in front of them. The bats disappeared into Wizarmon’s body as if they were being sucked in. Wizarmon fell slowly to the ground. The data composition of his body was already breaking down. *'Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream):' Uses a stream of electrified blood like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream):' Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave:' Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. *'Crazy Giggle:' Fires a shot of pre-eminent light with destructive power from its mouth while laughing. *'Fool Out (Network Flapping):' Emits an unbearable discord. *'Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extendings its arms and spinning around. *'Destroyer:' An ability that give all his attacks a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Crazy Turn:' Attacks by extending its arms and spinning around. *'Crazy Smoke:' Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Duplication:' Keramon can make countless clones of itself to aid it in battle. These clones have weaker powers. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizarmon releases blue lightning from its staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Wizardmon can also turn himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Hell's Hand:' Attacks and drags his opponent to Hell i.e the Dark Area where they are erased from existence. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. This attack brings annihilation in a matter of seconds unless the opponent is a possessor of a tenacious spirit. Keys: Dracmon | Sangloupmon | Matadormon | GranDracmon (Databook) | GranDracmon (Digimon World:Dawn/Dusk) | GranDracmon Hacker's Memory Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sound Users Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Blood Users Category:Hackers Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sleep Users Category:Dark Area Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Holy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Portal Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1